


Untouchable

by Miinaah



Category: one shot - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinaah/pseuds/Miinaah





	Untouchable

I stared at her face, she was honestly the most beautiful I've ever seen.

We have been friends for years and I don't think it will end.. ever.

She is so near our shoulders are literally touching but I cant come closer.

She will surely have a boyfriend, a husband, then children. A good picture of a family.

I cant ruin that, I wont ruin that.


End file.
